Mobile devices such as laptop and notebook computers, media players, and others have become ubiquitous the last few years and their popularity shows no signs of abating. To meet demand, designers have developed a wide range of devices having a constellation of form factors. One trend that has emerged is the desire for narrower, slimmer devices. Part of the motivation for this is practicality; a slimmer device is lighter and more portable. Part of the motivation is stylistic, thin devices, such a laptops, are simply attractive.
But there are limits to how slim a mobile device can get. One limiting factor has been the size of connectors used to interface these mobile devices to external devices. In particular, connector receptacles are typically located on the mobile devices. Cables having connector inserts on one or both ends are used to convey electronic or optical signals between the mobile device and an external device.
These connector receptacles typically have a certain height. Height may also be referred to as the z-dimension. Height consumed by the connector receptacle limits how slim the mobile device can get. Even if slimness is not the goal, this height is undesirable as it also consumes space inside the mobile device that could be used for circuitry or other components. Unfortunately, these receptacles cannot be made arbitrarily narrower. This is because they are often designed to receive a connector insert having a specified size.
Thus what is needed are circuits, methods, and apparatus that provide connector receptacles having a reduced height but that are capable of accepting standard sized connector inserts.